Will my love bring you up?
by tvsa1357
Summary: In 1492 Katherine was just a girl that fell in love with a man. But then something happened between them and she lost him. Now - more than 500 years later she's a demon, a fallen angel, that collects souls for the dark side. (Kalijah AU story. Possibly some Klaroline but Idk yet.) Story is T rated for now but might change in the future.


**A/N: Hello, Sweetie Pies. I am here with another Fic.**

**This one is basically AU Kalijah in which Katherine is fallen angel that was once in love with Elijah. Story is loosely based on Spanish tv show Ángel o demonio (if you haven't seen it you should).**

**This story is in development state. I have another ongoing fic that I update regularly. That is why I am only publishing prologue (because I had the idea in my head and had to write it down) for now. If there are many people that like the story and would want me to continue I will start posting next chapters within a month (or so) from now. If you don't like it I will either abandon it or maybe try to post it once more in the future when my current story is concluded and I have time to rethink it.**

**As always I am sorry about any mistakes in the story:  
a) English is not my native language.  
b) All research I do is trough google so I am not 100% sure about the information I find there.**

**I don't own TVD.**

**Ok so not to prolong this A/N. Enjoy the reading. **

* * *

**Prologue**

England 1492

_"Lord Elijah, May I present to you - Lady Katerina" Trevor introduced beautiful, young woman. She was exquisite. Her long_, _chestnut curls cascaded down her shoulders shinning in a presence of candle light. Her deep brown eyes made any man lost in a matter of seconds and her gorgeous smile was so bright it could lightened every darkness. _

_"My Lord." Katerina responded while daintily curtseying. She looked right into Elijah's eyes. In that moment he knew she was special, unique. _

_"It is my pleasure, Katerina" He responded not breaking the eye contact. When he held her gaze it felt like the whole world around them just disappeared. "Would you care to dance Katerina?"_

_"I would love to, My Lord, nevertheless Trevor mentioned I am to meet your brother, Lord Niklaus. Perhaps later in the evening?" She smiled once more. _

_"As you wish Katerina. Later then." He promised while Trevor had taken her away._

_So his brother was suppose to attend this ball as well. Elijah hoped this wouldn't happen but his fears proved to be real. His brother was here on the same mission. Elijah had to do everything to save Katerina from Niklaus. He failed once against his brother. He failed him as well. He could not let that happen again. Katerina soul was pure and he won't let it be destroyed by the darkness._

* * *

Mystic Falls, Virginia 2014

Katherine arrival into town felt like a deja vu. It's been exactly 150 years since she last seen this silly little town and she never thought she would be making her way back here. What a coincidence. She was looking for another soul in the place she collected her first one.

If Katherine was sentimental she would see it as a sign. But she was dark now. It meant nothing to her - faith was a teasing little bitch.

* * *

Mystic Falls, Virginia 1864

_"It is pleasure to meet you mister Salvatore." She greeted her target-man with her famous smile. She knew that it was her secret weapon. No man ever said no to her. "It's so nice of your father to allow me and my companion a place to stay. Your aunt speaks very highly of you."_

_"No miss Katherine, the pleasure is all ours. It is so kind of you to grace our home with your presence. Father will be happy to know you arrived. Especially now, that my brother Damon is away. You see he misses him yet does not allow himself to admit it. Your visit here will be pleasant distraction for both of us." He offered her his armed and starteh leading her inside the house. "Let me show you to your room." Then he stopped for a second and faced Katherine's companion. "Miss Pearl, our butler Joseph will be right with you. He'll take care of your belongings and will show you to your room." _

_"That's all right mister Salvatore. I'll wait." She responded waiting with the carriage while Stefan took Katherine inside the house._

_Katherine came here undercover. Salvatore family though she was an heiress to the well respected family in Alabama. Giuseppe Salvatore, Stefan's father, was informed by his sister that Katherine's family intents to marry her to his son. Even though it came as quite a surprise for Salvatore's, that Katherine's family chose Stefan for her husband, they never questioned it. Stefan was handsome and well educated so they assumed the offer was legitimate._

_ The truth was that she came here for Stefan. But not to be his wife but to posses his soul. It was her mission. Her first solo mission and she chose the most difficult target. _

_Stefan was suppose to be the purest soul the Earth has seen in last few centuries. Changing his soul and bringing him to darkness was described by her superiors as an almost impossible task. But Katherine Pierce was not afraid and she didn't take no for an answer. She didn't want some easy job like tempting regular humans and leading them to sin. No she was vain, proud and first of all a fighter. She wanted to reach her goals fast and answer to no one. _

_That was why she volunteered when she learned about that boy. It was her chance to show everyone who she really is. Survivor._

* * *

Mystic Falls, Virginia 2014

Katherine got out of her silver 2014 Mercedes-Benz S550 in front of the mansion she rented for herself. She took the bag out of her car and headed inside.

The building was nice - old but very well maintained. It had a spacious hallway with large, spiral stairs. The living room was the most impressive. It was the biggest room in the house had two marble fireplaces, beautiful leather sofa set and vintage, oak highboy. The room had even fully stocked liquor cabinet.

She put her bag on the floor and walked towards the liquor cabinet and poured herself a drink. No ice but it didn't matter.

She sat down on the sofa and relaxed. This task of hers will be difficult. Her target was similar to Stefan but there was one thing that could make things more complicated. It was a girl.

During her long life she dealt with women but never so special. But if she succeeds that would mean she will become an arch-demon, the highest possible manifestation. And in only about 500 years. There was only one other demon that managed to do that.

_Klaus._

She didn't want to think about him now.

She had to focus. Think about herself. Now she was plain demon - 2nd class creature - she wanted to change it, so she had to put her head in the game.

Katherine drank the whole drink at once wishing there was more of this gold liquid and slowly put the empty glass on the table in front of her. She stood up and went to retrieve her bag from the floor, placing it on the other side of the sofa. Taking her iPad from the bag, she sat down again. This time more comfortably.

She look through all the information she had gathered so far.

Caroline Forbes. Born 1989, October 15th. She was born and raised in Mystic Falls. While in school she was always in top-ten group of best students. She also did charity work, was Student Body President her senior year, captain of the cheerleading squad and Miss Mystic Falls Comity President . She was even chosen Miss Mystic Falls.

"So lame." Katherine commented while revising all the data.

She took a break before she went to college. Now she was university graduate with her major in psychology. She worked in Richmond as a grief counselor.

"How ironic." She breathed. She put down the iPad next to the glass.

That was the reason Katherine was here. Two years ago Caroline's boyfriend died in a car accident. He was driving too fast on a highway and he crashed into a railing. He passed away later in the hospital because of the brain damage he suffered during the accident. Caroline watched him die. It was the first time they tried to stain her soul and they thought it would be easy. But Caroline was strong, she survived and she never gave up. After that she was even more devoted to helping people. That was their first failure.

But now another opportunity presented herself. Katherine decided to use it, first chance she got before any other demon would decide to jump in on a case. Caroline was coming back to town for the first time since Tyler's funeral. And this time the reason was even worse than the previous one.

Caroline's older brother Kol died from cancer. It all happened so fast the girl had no idea her brother was even sick. He hasn't told anyone in the family about the disease.

So Caroline was coming back to help her mother - to organize funeral, to help her deal. She quit her job. Left her life, packed her bags and was on her way back home.

Katherine knew that this time will be different. That there was a real chance Caroline will break down and cross to the darkness. And she will be here to help her do it.

Just like someone did once with her...

* * *

**Ok so that is it. It's a little short but it's a preview.**

**While I was writing it I was listening to Birdy - Skinny Love on the loop (it puts you in the mood, trust me).**

**Thanks for reading. What did you guys think? Want to read more? Review :)**

_**Love,**_

_**L.**_


End file.
